


to life!

by homosandhomies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (it's implied but not explicitly stated), Autistic Hermione Granger, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Jewish Character, Jewish Hermione Granger, Muggle Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: ron wants to make the granger family feel more welcome at the wedding, so he has an idea.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Mr Granger, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mr Granger & Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	to life!

David and Ron drank their tea on opposite sides of the table, not looking each other in the eye, sitting in their awkward silence.

“Is there any reason you decided to pay us a visit?” David asked to break the silence.

“Oh, yeah!” Ron said. “Well, I had an idea for the wedding.”

“Oh?” David said aloud, stirring his tea absentmindedly.

“Hermione’s happy we’re having a magic wedding, but I wanted to include some Muggle stuff to make her side of the family feel more welcome.”

David shifted in his seat. “What did you have in mind?”   


“Well, Hermione loves Fiddler on the Roof,” Ron explained.

David nodded. He remembered when he and his wife introduced the film to Hermione when she was younger, so she could see more of their culture. She loved it. She would dance around the living room, flapping her hands in excitement while singing To Life, despite not knowing all of the words. 

Her parents cherished those moments, before all of the magic stuff happened, and she was theirs.

“Well,” Ron continued, “She showed the film to me, and I really liked it. So I was thinking, we could do a little performance. With To Life. You and me and our families.”

David’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Ron nodded vigorously. “Mr. Granger, I know it’s weird for you and your wife, seeing Hermione with us, in this other world. I can’t imagine what it’s like. So, I thought this could be a way to, I don’t know, bridge us together.”

David chuckled. This Weasley boy was more of a man than he thought. “I love it.”

* * *

The wedding was a splendid affair, and Hermione and Ron couldn’t get through their vows without crying. Although Hermione’s (small) side of the family was very confused by certain things, such as the robes and floating candles, they were happy to see that she had found love with her strange, but well-meaning husband.

During the reception, Hermione was in amazement at how much had changed in the past few years. Six years ago, she didn’t think she would live to see her adulthood. Now at 23, with her husband by her side, and her family and friends all around (some of whom she never thought she would be close with, but I guess a war brings people together), she was over the moon.

But she had no idea what was coming.

As her father approached the stage with a microphone (well, a wand), silence fell over the room.

He fiddled with the wand before speaking into it. “I want to thank you all for being here. And Ron, you’re not expecting this, but I think you can help me toast all our friends and family. So please come up and join me.”

Ron pecked Hermione on the cheek before going up the stage to stand by David. Scattered applause went around the room, and some cheers.

David patted his son-in-law on the back. “How should I start? Well, we all want money, so here’s to our prosperity.”

A trumpet sound rang out.

“To our health and happiness,” Ron said into the wand.

Another trumpet. Hermione’s eyes widened.

“And most importantly…” David said.

Another trumpet.

_ “To life, to life, L’chaim!” _ he sang rustily.  _ “L'chaim, L’chaim, to life!” _

People began to cheer,. Hermione gasped.

_ “Here’s to the father I’ve tried to be _ _ —” _

_ “Here’s to my bride to be—” _

_ “Drink L’chaim to life! To life, L’chaim!”  _ they sang in unison. _ “L’chaim, l’chaim, to life!” _

_ “Life has a way of confusing us—”  _ Ron sang.

_ “Blessing and bruising us—” _ David continued.

_ “Drink l'chaim to life!” _ Ron finished. Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the way Ron struggled with the “ch” sound. With their arms wrapped around each other, Ron and David walked to the beat, and Ron continued to sing.  _ “God would like us to be joyful even when our hearts lie panting on the floor.” _

_ “How much more can we be joyful when there’s really something to be joyful for?” _

_ “To life, to life, L’chaim!” _ they both sang offkey.

_ “Hermione, my daughter—” _

_ “ _ MY WIFE!” Ron yelled. Everyone cheered louder, and Hermione cackled.  _ “It gives us something to think about—” _

_ “Something to drink about—” _

_ “Drink l’chaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim to life!” _

Ron took the wand. “Reb Harry! Drinks for everyone!”

The best man ran onto the stage. “What’s the occasion?” he asked loudly. Hermione gasped, overjoyed that Harry was part of the scheme as well.

“I’m picking myself a bride!” Ron said.

“Who’s it to be?” Harry asked.

“David’s daughter, Hermione!” Ron said.

“Mazel tov!” Harry exclaimed.  _ “To Ronald and to David! Hermione, your daughter—” _

“MY WIFE!” Ron screamed with glee.

_ “May all your futures be pleasant ones—”  _ Harry sang.

_ “Much like our present one—” _ the three sang.  _ “Drink l’chaim to life, to life, l’chaim! L’chaim, l’chaim, to life! It takes a wedding to make us say, ‘Let’s live another day!’ Drink l’chaim to liiiiiife!” _

Oh god, Harry couldn’t sing for the life of him.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George (the other groomsmen) joined them on the stage. Hermione stood up and flapped her hands uncontrollably as everyone clapped the beat.  _ “We’ll raise a glass and sip a drop of schnapps in honor of the great good luck that favors you. We know that when good fortune favors two men, it stands to reason we deserve it too. To us and our good fortune! Be happy, be healthy, long life!”  _ The seven people on stage began to kick their legs in a line. _ “And if our good fortune never comes, here’s to whatever comes. Drink l’chaiiiiiiiim to life!”  _ They suddenly formed two seperate lines, with Harry, Ron, and David in the front, and began to dance and spin.  _ “Dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai! Dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai dai!” _ As they danced they progressed to the back corner of the stage.

_ “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaai!” _ a voice rang loud and clear.

The lights went low, and Hermione looked around in confusion, until she saw a spotline point on Arthur, the source of the noise, with some younger cousins backing him up, some from Ron’s family and some from Hermione’s. The music slowed as they snapped to the beat.  _ “Za va shas da rovia, heaven bless you both, nasdrovia. To your health and may we live together in peace!” _

Arthur continued to sing and the group danced across the stage, saying “Ha! Ha!” to the beat. Arthur followed them. Everyone began to dance, and Ron and Arthur sang together,  _ “Za va shas da rovia, heaven bless you both, nasdrovia. To your health and may we live together in peace!”  _ The music sped up more.  _ “May you both be favored with the future of your choice! May you live to see a thousand reasons to rejoice! _

In the center, David, Ron, and Arthur sang a very loud, long, and flat note, as the two groups danced in a circle around them and sang quickly,  _ “Za va shas da rovia, heaven bless you both, nasdrovia. To your health and may we live together in peace!” _

The trumpets played their music and the group danced around with their arms up in a traditional Russian style. Ron ran towards Hermione and gave her a peck before going back to the stage, leaving her flushed.

The trumpets slowed, and everyone sang together as Fleur, Angelina, Ginny, Molly, and her mum joined the stage in the dance.  _ “We'll raise a glass and sip a drop of schnapps in honor of the great good luck that favors you. We know that when good fortune favors two such men, it stands to reason we deserve it too! To us and our good fortune! Be healthy, be happy, long life! And if your good fortune never comes, here’s to whatever comes, drink l’chaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim to life!”  _ Together, everyone on stage kneeled and pointed to Hermione.

The crowd cheered wildly, and Hermione was grinning so hard it almost hurt, happy tears pouring down her face.

David got up. “To life!” he exclaimed.

The cheering continued, and Hermione was stunned. Her parents ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug, which she welcomed.

“Mazel tov, Hermione,” her dad whispered.

“Thank you so much,” Hermione cried.

“Don’t thank him,” her mum said. “Thank your husband.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Ron did this?”

“He wanted to make us Muggles feel welcome,” her dad said. “I think he did a good job.”

Hermione locked eyes with Ron on the other side of the room. She ran over to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Why are you crying?” Ron asked with a laugh.

“I just love you,” Hermione laughed tearily.

They hugged. For months Hermione was terrified of how her wedding would end up, if it would wind up in a fight, or if her family wouldn't feel welcome. In that moment, she felt silly for worrying in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! i watched fiddler on the roof recently, and it means a lot to me as a jew. this was inspired by lin-manuel miranda's wedding! here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgZ4ZTTfKO8


End file.
